victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Denaay
Denaay is the excessively marvelous, delightful and incredible pairing between the users Avianabat (Den/'ise) and StraightACarlaay (Carl/'aay). denaay.jpg denaay2.png|Hanna and Aria may or may not be their favorite liars. denaay3.jpg Moments *Deni and Carlaay probably started talking over a year ago. *Carlaay tricked Deni into thinking she has a tumblr, making up a theme and a number of followers. *She also tricked Deni into thinking some band ruined her life when in reality, she hadn't even heard of them. *Carlaay is Deni's German teacher and has taught her so much that Deni can partly (HOPEFULLY) understand German now :D *They have an inside joke about the German word "Leib". It's an old word for body that no one uses anymore. http://imgflip.com/i/i71a (mir gefällt = me gusta) *Deni also helps Carlaay with colloquial Spanish expressions, like how normal teenagers say school. *Instead of "xD", Deni and Carlaay use "xDF" when talking to each other. This originated a long time ago when Carlaay typo'ed and Deni found that really funny and awesome for no reason. *A variation of this is "xP", which they turn into "xPH" for no reason. This wasn't even a typo, it just happened. *Deni told Carlaay she found a dead whale stranded on the beach. Carlaay found this very sad and traumatizing. *They have both neither been to Spain nor to South America. *But they are def going on vacation togethaaa sometime. *Carlaay gets annoyed when Deni ditches her to play Pokemon. *Carlaay has seen Deni. *.* but that was so long ago, she has no idea anymore. *They have the same hair though. *➙LONG LOST SISTAHS PREACH IT *Deni told Carlaay about how high she gets when she eats sugar. Carlaay then said she can act like that without any influence. *Carlaay chatted with Deni throughout a party she had. *They talk about errrthaaaang. *Deni chatted with Carlaay when she was with her relatives and sent her a picture of a ceiling fan. *When one of them has to go, they sometimes say bye using cute German words such as "Hdl" (⇒hab dich lieb = love ya). *They also call each other stuff like "meine Liebe" or "meine Süße" (my love). ;D *Carlaay likes to copy Deni's weird laughs, like "bahxxhxhxdhdhx" and "haha hSHHSHD hfhjkahaaa". *Carlaay likes to call Deni a drunken criminal or a criminalistic drunkard. Juuust kidddinnggg. *Deni tried to make 6eva happen. But like... STOP TRYING TO MAKE 6EVA HAPPEN. IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. Mean Girls anyone? *They flockdrew and like... Deni drew a huge graffiti xDF. Yeah. *On Tuesday they'll watch the new episode of Pretty Little Liars together and fangirl with all of the OMG SUSPENSE. stillhasnthappenedcuzdenihasschoolandofcoursewhentheybothhavevacationpllisonbreakaswell. *Deni always spams Carlaay with adjective trains like "Fabulous", "Amazing", "Fierce", "Strong", "Clever" etc. *Or "mean", "rood", "hate u", "6eva" etc. When Carlaay tries this Deni says she fails though. NOT TRUE. *Carlaay showed Deni a pic of her guinea pig. She asked Deni to show her a pic of her dog, so then Deni showed her a pic of a cute dog but then she was like "Jk that dog is dead now. I have a new dog." That was really weird. o_o *They have talked about Dragon Tales... and other shows like Caillou, Clifford and Arthur... several times, which is also weird. (One of the times you can see on their flockdraw picture.) *Deni and Carlaay need to hang out together on Carlaay's trampoline. And jump. And jump. And jump. *They also both love Disney Princesses. Uh huh. Swag. Yolo. Drugs. Trivia *They are both amazing homosapiens. (Shoutout to JLOOOOOO) *Both of them watch Pretty Little Liars and fangirl together. *T''' '''hey both don't like Paigemily from Pretty Little Liars. *They talk to each other every day. *They watched the same shows as kids. *They are both TEAM TALK PAGE !! *Both are little weirdos. *They HDL each other. *Carlaay calls Deni "Deni bunny", obviously because she's a cute little bunny. *Deni calls Carlaay "Celaatyyy", obviously because she typo'ed. *They're about the same height and the same age. *Both of them like memes. *Since Carlaay likes stalking, Deni won't be safe from Google Earth. xD *They are both in The Sisterhood. *Carlaay enjoys spoiling Deni with Pll. OH NO SHE DOESN'T. *Carlaay also enjoys sending Deni funny stuff and pics and places they need to visit. *Both agree on this: Haleb/Spoby >>>> Ezria >>>>>>>>>>>> Paigemily *They also agree that JASON DILAURENTIS is the hottest male character on the show and fangirl. *They both like like house and electro and dubstep music. *They both like Gossip Girl, don't agree so much on the ships, though. THEY AGREE TO DISAGREE. *Deni thinks everything that Carlaay likes is kinda mainstream. Not true though. Really isn't. Reality check. *Deni is not hipster. But yet, she always seems to drown in the mainstream. *They are #hardcore. *They basically have the same taste in food, and lots of stuff in common: they're the same person, but walking opposite sides of the continent.:D *They are wizards o_o for example, when they say or do stuff at the same time. *They totally rock at drawing. *When Deni showed her the I DUNNO LOL for the first time, Carlaay couldn't stop laughing. :'D Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:StraightACarlaay Category:Avianabat Category:Best Friends